Together
by IzLiz
Summary: I'm bi and i love it both ways. Lucky for me Haruhi fits that perfectly. She can act and look both genders and I got her to be mine. Now it's been a month & it's time to tell the boys why they can't have my girlfriend. OCXHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

"Haruhi~" Tamaki bounded over. It was host club hours and everyday I came with smiles and went to my favorite host, Haruhi, and everyday one host or another comes and interrupts my session.

The lovely brunette sighed and glanced the the blonde. "Yes, Sempi?" The purple eyed boy whined for the thousandth time. "Call me Daddy! And will you come to my house this weekend? We're having a Ootoro!" I glared at the boy for trying to bribe her. There was no way he was going to get her to skip on our date.

*flashback*

I was a commoner that turned rich after my father invented some weird machine, and he transferred me to Ouran. After about a month of being in the school I discovered the host club and feel in love with the host that was the odd one out.

Everyday I could I came in and saw him, telling him about me and how I preferred being a commoner. He would smile and agree. We started hanging out outside the club and I found out the he was a she.

She discovered my secret of liking both guys _and _girls and was surprisingly fine with it. After a few more weeks I asked her out and she smiled brightly and excepted. Now it's been a month and I'm tired of having the host club harass her about dating, and dinners, and stuff like that. Especially when it's our date night!

*end flashback*

"Sorry, Sempi, but I have plans." The devil twins came over and hooked their arms around her slender waist and my cheeks started turning pink. "You always have plans on fridays now. Where do you keep going?" Tamaki's face lit up as an idea came to his mind. "Haruhi, do you have a job? You know you can just ask and we'll pay you!" He pulled out his wallet.

"No, Sempi. I don't have a job. I'm going on a date." The hosts all froze and dropped what they were doing. A bell sounded and the girls sighed and left the room, some complaining they got interrupted and wanted some money back.

I stayed where I was though and kept quiet, knowing it was Haruhi who wanted to tell them. Kyouya tapped my shoulder and I looked up at him. He smiled sweetly, his genuine host club smile, and spoke gently to me. "The Host Club in closed for the day. Will you please leave?"

I shook my head and put my hands in my lap. "I'm waiting to give her a ride." I smiled. Realization hit them as they processed my words. "You know Haru-chan is a girl?" Hunny asked, bewildered. My smile grew and I nodded. "For quite some time now actually." Haruhi smiled and patted the seat beside me. "Aimi, let them sit there." I nodded and sat by her taking her hand in my own.

The boys gaped at us like fish, the first responding to be the only collected one of the group. "So I assume you're the one taking Haruhi on a date then?" Haruhi shook her head. "It's the other way around. I'm taking her on a date."

Tamaki's eyes grew into saucers. Mori's mask broke into a frown and Hunny blinked in confusion. The twins smiled devilishly and put their arms around both of us. "So your girlfriends? Does that mean you're lez?" My cheeks turned bright and I looked them in the eyes. "I like it both ways, thank you."

They were stunned for a moment before grinning wider. "Well then, how do you feel about foresomes?" Tamaki snapped out of his thoughts and banged their heads together. "NO! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY SUCH THING!"

Haruhi and I stood, me giggling at their comment. "May we leave now? We have reservations. It's our one month after all." Again the blonde gaped and stuttered out his words. "Y-You've been d-d-dating for a m-month?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, Sempi. We've been dating for a month. We're leaving now." She quickly pulled me out of the room. I smiled at her, proud of her telling them. "It's it better, now that they know?" I grinned, but she seemed skeptical. "I'm surprised with how well they took it. I expected Tamaki to yell more or go to his corner for the entire time.)

I didn't respond right away, hearing feel behind us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the ninja blonde fly at us and I turned and caught him. "Hello, Hunny-Sempi. What do you need?" The boy grabbed our arms and pulled us into a side room before he answered. "K-Kyouya and Tamaki are planning on breaking you two up. Takashi's on their side. I wanted to tell you so no one gets hurt."

We looked at each other and back at the watery-eyed teen. "What about the twins?" Hunny wiped at the tear that escaped. "Hika and Kao don't agree and want to double date...I just want everything to be okay!" He hugged us. We heard feet walking down the hall toward where we were. "Hunny? Where are you?" The twins called in unison. "Mori is looking for you!"

Quicker than you could say Ootoro the little ninja got the twins in the room. "I told them." He confessed. The red-heads glanced at us and grinned. "So what do you think about a double date?" The put their arms around us. "You two and us at our place. Kyouya already found out where your reservations are and was going to spy. But if you come with us, we know where he won't find us and we can have the date."

I thought it was a good plan, but I heard the many stories of their evil acts of trickery and wasn't going to say yes until Haruhi approved. She searched their golden eyes and nodded slowly. "Alright, lead the way." I took her hand and waited until they okayed that the hall way was clear and we left the building.

It seemed like maybe twenty minutes later and we were in front of, what I presumed to be, their mansion. A maid opened the door ands took our things and the twins lead us into a grad dinning hall. "They won't find us here." They assured us and smiled at us with evil glint in their eyes.

"Have you two kissed yet?" Both of us blushed some and look at each other before nodding. This perked their interest and leaned in closer. "What kind of kiss?" I bit my lip. "W-W-Well..." Haruhi stuttered. "Come on," They smirked. "Spill it." I couldn't look at then and responded by flicking my tongue across my lips.

Kaoru grinned even more devilishly than his brother. "So you like using tongue~ Are you the dominant one then?" I felt my face turn red and Haruhi nodded for me. They burst out in laughter. "Looks like we have something in common." Kaoru smiled flirtatiously.

"May we witness a kiss between you two?" Hikaru grinned and pushed us closer together. "Hikaru, what are yo-" They shoved us together, our lips connecting. My body took control and my eyes closed and I pulled her closer.

Slowly her arms reached up and wrapped around my neck and we deepened the kiss. Her lips parted and I slipped my tongue inside. Her breath was sweet and she tasted like a rosy tea. I wrapped my arms around her waist while her fingers laced in my hair.

For a second I opened my eyes and I saw the twins with red faces and wide eyes. I pulled back a little bit and teased her tongue from a distance and heard the boys groan in unison, making Haruhi break the kiss, blushing brightly.

"W-Wow..." The nearly whispered. I looked at the floor blushing lightly and noticed them shift uncomfortably. "What?" The turned as red as their hair and shook their heads. "N-N-Nothing." Confused, I shrugged it off. "May we get food now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I NEED HELP! **

**Alright friends, I need your opinions. I was gonna try at keep this rated T but at this moment I can change that. Help me decide, when you review please put a capital M or T at the end to tell me what way to go.**

**I'm also sorry for the shorter chapter. I 'm waiting for your votes. Next chapter will not be made until there is at least 5 votes.**

Kaoru nodded and Hikaru called for the maids to bring dinner. We ate in silence for a while the twins continuously looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes, just enough where I noticed but Haruhi did not. Clearly they didn't want us to notice but unfortunately I did, and I was curious.

I felt Haruhi's hand get placed on top my own and I smiled at her. Her lips curved up in return and it made my heart flutter. In my peripheral vision I saw the boys clench their jaws. I turned on them and gave them a skeptical look. "Why are you two acting strange?"

I could see sweat beads form on their brows and they tried to act casual. "What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked. "We're not acting strange." Hikaru said before things went quiet again. I couldn't help but tap my foot in anticipation. Curiosity was eating at me as I picked at the food on my plate.

"Just ignore it," I thought. "Maybe they think it's just odd seeing two girls together, or Haruhi with another girl at least." My nerves calmed some but never completely. I glanced at the wonderful girl sitting next to me and she seemed to be in heaven eating the expensive food. I smiled and held up a forkful of my food.

"Try some of mine." I brought the fork to her mouth and she blushed as she took the bite. I heard the chairs scrape the floor as the boys quickly got to their feet. "W'We'll be right back." They stammered bolting from the room. "Um..."Haruhi looked at me curiously and I shrugged. "I don't know."

She shrugged as well and offered my a bite of her food in return. "It's really good. Try it." The fork came to my mouth and I let the tastes spill over my tongue. "Mmm." I closed my eyes, understanding her enjoyment of the food.

Before I could open my eyes, her soft lips pressed against mine in a sweet kiss. I pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. My hair fell into my face and she brushed it behind my ear. "I love you." She smiled, and I blushed. " I love you too."

We heard the door bell and pulled away from each other. From a distance we heard a butler answer the door and feet thudded down the hall. We shrunk in our chairs and watched the doorway.

Hunny ran in panting and dripping of sweat. "They...figured...it out...they're on...their way...here!" Our eyes went wide. "Crap!" I pulled Haruhi to her feet and to the stairs leading up. "We've gotta hide! I don't want to deal with the shadow lord!"

Haruhi stumbled behind and Hunny watched. "Hunny you need to hide too!" He nodded and followed us, still trying to catch his breath from before. I found a room that was empty and pulled them in and shoved them in a closet inside the room.

Just as I closed the door we could hear the front door slam open. "Where are they?" Tamaki and Kyouya said together, probably yelling at a maid. "How did they find out?" I whispered to Hunny. "I don't know! But they're mad that's for sure!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow...the minimum amount of votes in such a short amount of time. The tallies of the 6 are:**

**M: 5 T: 1**

**I apologize to those who put T. Though you may not be out of power yet. I have another vote or two for you reviews and readers. **

**Do you want the girls to say together? Yes, No, or (place comment about the absurd question)**

**Should the host club members that are agaist the relationship just give in? Yes, No, or (Place a comment)**

**And lastly, Should a little Yaoi be added in with the Yuri? Yes, No, (comment), or "WHY ARE YOU EVEN ASKING?"**

**Please vote when you review. :)**

All of us jumped when we heard glass shatter. "HARUHI! DADDY WANT'S TO SEE YOU!" Tamaki screamed at the top of his lungs. Haruhi hid behind me and Hunny clung to my arm. Foot steps sounded like they were coming up the stairs and we backed away from the door the best we could.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Where are you? And where are you hiding the girls?" Kyouya said from out in the hall, ice in his words. I bit my lip. "Please don't find us." I thought over and over. We heard his foot steps recede and let out soft sighs.

"I-I'll go check." Hunny said and he snuck from the closet, closing the door behind him. After about ten minutes he didn't return and I thought that something bad must have happened to him. Just then the door nob turned and we froze.

"Hurry! We don't want them finding us!" I recognized Kaoru's voice. "Hikaru? Kaoru?" Haruhi whispered. The boys came in and closed the door. "H-Hey. You hiding too? We think they caught Hunny. We don't know how they-" I covered their mouths, hearing foot steps come our way.

Haruhi clung closer and the twins barricaded the door. "Har-u-hi." Tamaki said in a creepy voice from the other side of the door. I saw the color drain from her face and I hugged her. "Tamaki can get pretty scary." I thought.

The door handle rattled and we jumped. "Mori-sempi!" The blonde shouted and a few minutes later the door was ripped off the handles. "Haruhi! Why did you hide? Why are you with a girl? Get out here and leave her!" The twins blocked him from us the best they could before Mori moved them.

Kyouya was in the background, darkness radiating off him toward me. Haruhi's hand wrapped around my waist as Tamaki tried to pull her from me. "Sempi, no!" I felt her hands slipping and I held onto her. "Haruhi, daddy won't allow you to be another woman! It's not right!"

Mori nodded in agreement and tossed the twins to the other side of the room and helped Tamaki. "No! You can't take her from me!" I screamed in protest and held her tighter and tried to kick them away. My kicks did nothing against the giant but they connected with Tamaki in a very sensitive area and sent him to his knees.

"Enough!" Kyouya snapped and ripped my arms away from Haruhi who was pulled tightly into Mori's arms. "Haruhi is not going to see you again and you can not return to the host club." I felt tears in my eyes and I punched at him and kicked at him. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! We LOVE each other! Haruhi!" I reached for her and Mori moved farther away so our hands couldn't even touch.

"Mori, let's go." Kyouya said and headed to the door. Mori followed with Haruhi in his arms. "Sempi! Put me down! SEMPI!" She tried her best to get out of his arms. Tamaki stood slowly and patted her head as he walked with them out the door. "Haruhi, it's for the best. No girl is good enough for you like we are."

Tears started to fall and I chased them down the stairs. "You don't know what's best for her! Only she does! Let HER chose!" As I said that the doors closed and the windows became barred. At the top of the stairs the twins held a remote. "No one leaves until Haruhi decides for herself." Hikaru said sternly.

The hosts looked up at them and seemed to snarl. "Haruhi doesn't know what she wants!" Kyouya snapped. "I do too!" Haruhi fought against Mori's arms. "Sempi put me down! NOW!" Mori's eyes showed hurt but I didn't care. Slowly her put her on the ground and she ran over to me.

I smiles and hugged her tightly. I heard a crack and I looked up to see the remote that the twins hand be smashed to pieces. by some flying object. "Alright," Kyouya said coldly. "No one leaves until Haruhi makes the RIGHT choice."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I'm going to pause on the questions and let you read a longer chapter. Please enjoy and I will try to keep updating soon. Feel free to check out my other stories!**

An hour passed and Haruhi stayed at my side. We all we sitting in the living room, that on another occasion would have been beautiful, and we we completely silent. Kyouya stared coldly at me and Tamaki was watching me with a weird look on his face. I couldn't help but fidget under their stares and I couldn't handle the silence any longer.

"Why are you guys doing this?" I asked,or more so demanded, for an answer. Pushing up his glasses, the raven haired boy answered, his voice as cold at his eyes. "Simply because we had her first and you stole her from us." My jaw dropped, and anger boiled my blood. "Now, you just wait a minute! None of you had," I made air quotes, "'claim' on her! None one can claim another person! Haruhi simply accepted my offer of starting to date!"

"Be that as it may, you invaded the host club as we obviously had fallen in love with her." His voice softened at the word love, but he said it otherwise. "If you really loved her you would have done the same as me and voiced it!" Haruhi tugged at my shirt, trying to get me to sit down, me not realizing I stood up.

"Calm down," she said, taking my hand before turning to the boy. "Sempi? Is it true? Do you love me?" His sigh made me want to flinch. It was one of those sighs that had both hurt and patience in it, like a husband and wife would give each other. "Yes, Haruhi. I do love you. That's why it hurts to see you acting so hasty to jump into a relationship with someone you barley know."

"We know each other plenty." I mumbled. "Sempi, Aimi and I have been friends for a since the beginning of the school year, when she transfer to Ouran. We both are or were once commoners. I've met her family, and she's met mine, and Dad was very welcoming."

Tamaki jumped as she spoke of this. "She was properly introduces to Ranka but not to us! Your SECOND family! HARUHI!" He went to the corner, mumbling something about his daughter not loving him. I didn't comment, knowing it wouldn't help his mood nor mine, and I turned back to the other hosts. "May I ask, who else love Haruhi?"

Mori nodded and spoke softly. "I love her." Tamaki slowly stood and came back over, nodding slowly in agreement. Hunny smiled brightly, "Haru-chan is a sister to me, Aimi-chan!" The twins grinned and used either side of Haruhi as a prop for their elbows. "She's our sister too!"

I thought through this slowly to make things clear to my mind. Kyouya, Mori, and Tamaki loved her like I did, with everything in our power, and obviously they were willing to fight for her. "Alright." I smiled, a plan forming in my head. "I understand your feelings, obviously, but I'm sorry. Haruhi has chosen me for the time being." I glanced cautiously at her,"But if she wishes to go to any of you at one point I will not hesitate to let her, but prepare for me to fight and get her back."

Tamaki's eyes widened and Kyouya pushed his glasses up to cover his deadly eyes. Haruhi looked up at me, shock on her face. I couldn't help but smile and lean in, pressing my lips to hers. I heard a cough come from one of the boys but I didn't give a shit and pulled her closer.

I closed my eyes once hers were shut and pulled her onto my lap and deepened the kiss. Her lips soon parted and my tongue slithered into her mouth. Fingers twined themselves in my hair as I explored once more, the world beyond her lips. Her tongue toyed with mine and I let her have a turn.

The twins groaned in unison and pulled us apart. "Stop doing that!" They said together. Bewilderment must have been on my face because they tried to explain. "I-It n-not that it's not...c-cute and all, b-but-" Hikaru started. Tamaki's eyes were out of their sockets and if they weren't attached they probably would have rolled away. "HIKARU! KAORU! ARE YOU TO HOT!"

Instantly they became red and so did I. My eyes wandered over them and saw the bulge in their pants and I choked back a cough. Haruhi blinked in confusion at first before coming to her senses and being blunt as usual. "You two were getting a boner from us kissing?" They turned even redder and tried to slowly step out of the room. "N-N-N-N-No!" Kaoru stammered for them both, making their argument that much more unconvincing.

Slowly I came out of my shock and turned to the sly side of me. "If you were hard, you could have said something. I'm sure we could have done SOMETHING about it." The identical red heads froze and stared at me. "Wh-What?" A chuckle escaped my throat and I smirked at them. "Yeah. I mean it'd have to be up to Haruhi, but like I said before. I like it both ways.

Haruhi blushed more and squeezed my hand. Kyouya coughed, trying to make sure we remembered they were still there. Tamaki glared at the twins and I. "DON'T MAKE HARUHI UNPURE! SHE'S TO PRECIOUS!" The brunet rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Sempi. I'm not a little girl anymore, and you don't have a say in what I will or will not do."

Hurt filled his every feature and I was shocked. Before we got as close as we did, Haruhi would alway talk highly of the blonde and would only ever make fun of him when she was really annoyed. "Haruhi." I touched her arm and looked in her eyes. I saw a swirl of emotions and new she was headed for a break down. Silently I got up and lead her from the room, while Tamaki stayed still on the couch, not retreated to his corner like normal.


	6. Chapter 6

Haruhi's hands were trembling and I pulled her into another sitting room and sat her on my lap. My arms automatically wrapped around her and held her close. "Are you alright?" She stayed quiet for a second, laying her head on my shoulder. "N-No. He needs to learn I'm not his daughter. I can do what I want with who I want. Whether it be you, the twins, or anyone else."

A small smile made it's way to my lips. "Haruhi, did you ever might think he loves you so much that he can't stand it? Obviously he cares a lot for you and wants what's best, but maybe he can't accept that someone other than him of Kyouya are what you need." Her brown eyes started into mine and emotion after emotion swept across her face. "Sempi does love me a lot, doesn't he?"

A soft sigh escaped my lips and I kissed her forehead. "Do you love him?" The girl closed her eyes to think and I knew right then she did. "Haruhi," Her finger went to my lips and her eyes opened once more, more clear than before. "I do love him. I love him more than almost anyone, but I want to be with you."

There was a knock at the door and we stood together, her hand intertwined with mine. "Come in." Two identical red-head's appeared through a crack in the door. The one I presumed to be Kaoru spoke in a whisper just loud enough for us to hear. "We have a way to get out of here."

My grip tightened on my girlfriends hand and we moved closer to hear more. "What is it? Tell us." The twins looked around before joining us in the magnificent room, pulling us to the couch once more. "Easy, we take the garbage shoot." I grinned widely and hugged them. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"But," the thin girl beside me spoke. "Wouldn't that be blocked too?" The twin disagreed right away. "We know every escape route, that is the funnest and the safest, and it's never blocked." I shot to my feet and took their hands. "Let's go then!"

Hikaru, I presumed, shook his head, making me finally notice the evil glint in his eye. "We aren't showing you the exit until you do us a favor. BOTH of us." I glanced at the other twin and noticed the same devilish stare. "What is it?" I asked skeptically. "I won't do just anything."

Two pairs of hand sat me back down on the couch and they stood in from of us, showing the bulges in their pants. "Blow job." They stated matter-of-factly. I noticed the color drain slowly from the girls face beside me and I took her hand. "I'll do it, but only if Haruhi says I can." Another disagreement came from the devils before me. "You BOTH have to do it, to both of us."

I couldn't help but glare at them, knowing for a fact that Haruhi had never done that before, and probably would never. "What's wrong wi-" A voice, Haruhi's voice, cut me off in mid rant. "We'll do it." Six eyes all shot to her and grew wide. "R-Really?" The twins stammered in unison. I stared in astonishment at the innocent girl I thought I knew. "A-Are you sure? You know we don't hav-" A finger went to my lips, and I went silent. "I won't make you do it alone."

The twins couldn't have smiled any bigger. "Awesome! Then let's get to it!" They fumbled with their belts and unzipped their pants. Haruhi's throat moved as she swallowed hard and hugs her tight. "Don't worry. It's easy." Then I whispered into her ear,"bite them too. It'll teach 'em."

I sank to my knees in front of Kaoru and he pulled out his hardened cock. It was much larger than I expected but I didn't let him get the satisfaction of seeing the fear of choking on my face. Fingers twined themselves into my hair and pushed my head forward to the erection and I let it into my mouth.

Slowly, my tongue wrapped around the sensitive organ and moved along it's length. I could hear the soft moans coming from the teen I was treating and it encouraged me to move forward, taking more into my mouth.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Haruhi get to her knees and lightly kisses the tip of the other twin before copying me, swallowing the member a little at a time. I took her hand and squeezed it encouragingly, slowly letting my eye lids fall and sucking a little harder by the second. The hand in my hair tightening it's grip and pushing me on even farther. "God, this boy is big." I thought to myself, trying to fit it all in my mouth without gagging.

"Suck harder." Kaoru stated in a hushed voice. I could feel a smirk tugging at my lips as I followed his command. I let my teeth graze his skin as a quick warning before I bit down, causing his hips to buck and a yelp to leave his lips. Not but two seconds later that other twin did the same. Opening my eye a crack, I caught a glimpse of Haruhi's teeth on Hikaru's skin before she licked the now sore spot.

A small hum of laughter erupted from me as my lips rested against him skin and he moaned again. "D-Do that a-again. I-It felt amazing!" Unintentionally I laughed again and the boy's head went back as he moaned. A full blown smirk went across my face and I continued to hum and nip him skin.

His legs began shaking hard, hand pulling my hair in his tight grip. Hip bucked more and he slammed his organ into the back of my throat before releasing. Both of his hands pushed me away when he was done and he feel back onto the couch. Soon after his brother was beside him, panting in unison.

I couldn't resist pulling Haruhi into my arms and kissing her with lots of force. She put her hands around my neck and pulled me closer. "D-Don't do that." Hikaru groaned and pulled us apart. "You'll have to give us another suck if you keep doing that."


	7. Chapter 7

"You'll have to suck yourselves if you get hard 'cuz we aren't owing you anything else for a while." I held Haruhi close and wiped any of the red-heads seed from her lips and chin. I let my lips go to her ear and whispered,"Are you alright?"

She nodded and responded in a whisper herself. "My throat is a little raw but I-I'm okay." I could hear the slight shake to her voice, and knew I had to get her away from the redheads so she could let out her emotions.

"So, let's get out of here. Now." I crossed my arms and looked to the twin devils. They agreed with a nod and stood on shaky legs. They lead us out of the room and down a long hall to the maid's quarters and to a room where or exit lay waiting.

"Well, ladies first." They waved their arms. I took Haruhi's hand and got myself into the shaft but made sure I waited until I knew she was in behind me. Then I let us fall to what ever was below. I could faintly hear the twins talking to someone and I prayed it not be any of the hosts.

Suddenly light filled the tube and we hit the top of a heap of trash. We both winced but crawled off it unharmed. My hand once again connected with hers and ran to the large stone wall that was our last barrier.

"I'm helping you up first and them pull me up. We''ll jump at the same time." I told her. Her answer was a short and simple nod and I boosted her up, just barely getting her to reach. Once there though. she reached down and grabbed my hand.

I started to scale the wall when I heard a the house creek. Peaking back over my shoulder I watched the gated windows and doors become normal once more. I couldn't help but gulp and rush to get up and over.

"We gotta run, now." Knowing she isn't as fast as I and picked her up and ran for it. Not taking a chance to once again look back at the Hitchin family home. Hand around my neck, Haruhi held tight and told me to go to her house because her dad wouldn't let the guys in and they knew not to mess with him.

Ranka's car was in its spot and we ran the stares together and quickly made it into the apartment before we heard the squeal of tires. I locked the door as she ran for her room and I ran after. "I...I think...w-we're...safe." I panted, hands on my knees. I caught a glimpse of her nod and sit on the bed.

Once I got myself together I went to her and could see tears forming and helps her tight. "Today was not our day huh?" I lightly joked. Hoping to lighten the mood some, if any. She nodded and leans against me for support. "Thank you...f-for everything." her voice was small and whisper like. I smiled and caressed her cheek. "You know I will go to the ends of the earth to protect you and make you happy. And if that means I have to make friends with the hosts once again then I will."

Lips twitched into a smile and she hugged me tight. "I love you." Her face buried itself in my chest and nuzzled beneath my chin, making me relax deeply and lay back, holding her close. "I love you too."

I watched her eye lids flutter open after a moment and she laced her fingers with mine. "Do you ever want to go...all the way...with me?" Each piece was spoken clearly and timidly, in a way that made me chuckle. "Of course. I will wait until you're ready though. And if you're thinking of it now I have to decline."

Confusion hit her and she looked up. "Why?" I spoke calmly, knowingly to her, "Because right now you don't need stress sex. I want our first time to be romantic and just right. And after today, it'll have to wait a bit."

She agreed slowly and smiled sweetly. "I understand. Thank you. It means a lot." I had to smirk, "It'll mean more when I get to do all the kinky things I want to you." Face turning red, she stammered, "Wh-What k-kind of things?"


End file.
